Useless love the gift of the night furies
by MMPluc
Summary: So yeah back with Useless pairing. This time its gift of the night fury. It doesn't start at the gift of the night fury but tracks up to it. Useless pairing, Male Hiccup x Female Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**So didn't expect this so soon, Ha. Well this doesn't start with a big time gap after the end of the movie. Three weeks have past, and you can guess the dragon that has been by Hiccup's side…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon, books, movies, TV series.**

 **As for this chapter it's how he gets back to walking, maybe not flying now but later, oh and Toothless has a surprise for us this time…**

So as Gothi looked at my leg, she was seeing how well it was… She scratched some runes, Gobber being the only one that could translate her writing, "So you can walk on it if… you use a donkey's arse." SMACK, "Ow, okay she says if you uses crutches or simply ride on Toothless… But no flying." I smile, I've been cooped up in this house for too long. I grab the offered crutches planning only to use them it I need too. 'So does this mean we can get away from here?'

Toothless has been waiting as patiently as she could. But being cooped up here too, she has been restless. But she didn't intend to leave her mate alone. That was what I believed anyways, or she could want to go flying but knows that she can't alone… Is there a way I can give her the ability to fly alone again?

I get up into a sitting position, my cast around my leg dully echoing as it touched the floor. I felt a little pain. I try to stand up, Toothless puts her nose in my business. I had been counting on that. Using her unintended help I stood. I used her to hobble around to her head. She rumbled hoping I wouldn't hurt myself. I then tried to get onto her back. She didn't want to, but I felt her give me her shoulder and crouched a little. I then climbed onto her back… Gobber made the saddle for her, but he has it locked up in my little workshop so that once I can run around again I can get it. 'Be careful my mate…'

I pat her neck, "I will be my love, now will you please try to give me the crutches?"

She grasped them in her maw, and twisted her head to try to give them to me. I had to reach for them but I was able to grab them…"Now to the smith." 'Where is that?' I think of the directions but she has been there before. "Where we had to fix the saddle that one time we were stuck together." 'Oh.'

She started walking. She climbed down the stairs, careful not to jog me around or throw me off. She pushed the door open and went outside. The first time seeing outside. I see all the dragons that could be imagined for this time, there were a several of all the common types of dragons. I saw one or two more rare breeds. Not that I could name them right now. Toothless walked down the stone path, down to the forge. I planned to make myself an iron cast to, more or less, lessen the amount of stuff wrapped around my leg.

When we got there Gobber was there smithing. He saw us and grinned, "Hiccup, me boy, how ya feeling!?"

I in truth felt better than I had for the last few weeks, "Not that bad Gobber. Is there any way I could work today?"

"No lad, your leg is too injured for ya to work, even if it is to make something of your own."

I sigh, I figured that would be the answer it's just that I hoped that I could craft a new cast for my leg…

"You know lad, ya can count on that dragon of yours to take you around, or is she too much to ride around for ya?" I couldn't tell the truth there, I doubt that Toothless minds taking me around, but I would much rather walk beside her than ride her without reason… But the reason now is that my leg is still broken. "Ya should go around, people will be happy to see ya. Just about everyone should be."

Happy that I come around? That would be new…I wonder what happened with Astrid. Toothless is leisurely walking back to my house… "Toothless?" 'Yes my Hiccup?" "Do you know where Astrid is?"

'I do not know where she is but I could find her if you wished.'

"I just want to know if she has been truly banished or my dad took back what he said."

Yes my dad not father anymore. He for the past three weeks has been trying harder than anyone else to be what he should have been from the start. He actually would come bring me and Toothless food so we could eat… We would talk…awkwardly. And he would ensure I was in good health every day for the past three weeks…I doesn't make up for being a bad parent for years, but it is a start. My dad did say he formally apologized to Astrid and her family. He also said that she was now a welcomed member of the tribe…

Toothless sniffed the air, she was searching for Astrid for me. She finally stopped at a house, which I recognized as hers. "Astrid, are you home?"

I see the window open, "Yes, Hiccup…you want to talk?"

I guess, "Yes"

She closed the window and was soon outside. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I just came around to see how you are doing." She did come a few times during the three weeks each time she had to tiptoe over Toothless's wing to see me. Only other one to visit me was Fishlegs. He apologized for abandoning me, I had some anger over that, but what happened, happened. No amount of promises or apologizes would make up for it, so I told him, not directly that he had another clean chance…

"I've been doing well, Stoick brought me back to the tribe and formally reinstated me into the tribe… Also Stormfly has been a good friend." I smile, Stormfly is the nadder that she befriended. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"It could be, I'm checking around seeing how everything is doing. So see you later."

She seemed to sigh, she then walked to her door, opened and slammed the door…Um she did say she was doing well…Or did something that I say make her mad. Regardless I pat Toothless on the head, she takes that as a que to walk on…'She can pout all she wants. She will never get you.'

"It is nice to see someone even if they are not the love of your life anymore. But you know that I love you too Toothless." I lay down on her neck and lean my check onto her sensor flaps. She purrs at the attention. "I just wanted to make something to allow me to walk on my own…"

'You know my mate, I do not mind having to carry you around.' I smile, I know that she doesn't mind, but it doesn't mean it is a bit rude, and lazy to ride her around rather than walk on my own power.

She walked to my house and pushed the door open. She walked on in taking note of dad sitting at the fire, tending the stew cooking over it…"Ah, Hiccup, you went outside to see the village?"

"Yeah, dad, I went to the forge. I wanted to make something but Gobber told me no. And I went to see Astrid…"

"Ah how did that visit go, you get her to fall for you?"

"No it ended with her slamming the door…"

"Ah come on hiccup, I would think that you could get any lady you want, you did kill that monstrous dragon back there!"

I wanted to say I already had one, but I could not because I doubt my dad would accept it…

"Well talk to you later…"

"Oh okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Toothless knew that que, she went to the stairs, walked up them to my room. She purred and walked to my bed expecting me to get in, ah no. I pat the side of her neck and point to the pile of furs that she had been using as a bed. She looked at it then purred and nodded. She walked over to her bed I got off and placed the crutches against the wall next to her bed. I then sat down. She nestled into the furs then grabbed me, she half encased me in her warm embrace. I smile, she then asks for her kiss, I humor her and give her the kiss. She purred, 'I love you, and I have a present for you.'

"What is it?"

'Sense what is in my bell now.'

I put my hand to her warm belly. I slowly feel the presents of seven lives, seven dragons, she is becoming more and more pregnant.

'They may not be ready, but they are there, our children.'

"Yes, our children." This whole time I have been quietly talking, even though my dad isn't too nosey, but now that there is a dragon around and him being the old big time slayer of them. To add to that of our newly developing dad/son relationship, I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a close eye on me. Especial with my injury…

 **I'm probably not going to be so rapid with these until I reach an actual episode, which yeah I may just start with the first so that I can start my altered version of HTTDY. Yes it was planned from the start that Hiccup and Toothless would have children or younglings, this time around just Night Furies. Ironically it's the reason for the story name. Yeah I'll skip dinner because, well there was awkwardness and not much happening there, so I stopped it after Toothless showed Hiccup that their young were on the way. As always, if you like, please leave a review.**

 **The next series deals with the riders of Berk and defenders of Berk. Uh, I will say this, Hiccup will not be as lenient in my version as he was in the series. Both of them. But I will have the episodes I believed happened before the gift of the night fury. One: the dragon academy; two: the Viking for hire. After that, I will have three filler chapters till the gift of the night fury. During one of these chapters there will be the bringing of new life into the world, into Hiccup's world. So that makes this T rated because of such reasons…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So we have another chapter, I don't have much to say. Just that Hiccup gets on his feet in this chapter, and yes it is a time skip, of a week.**

 **Next chapter will be of the dragon academy…**

Finally after a long week of having Toothless carry me around I finally get permission to work in the forge. I took that opportunity and forged the cast I wanted. I then got some help putting it on. I had a firm cage around my bandaged leg. But the cage I had made was meant to support that part of my leg. I kept a cane to help me walk. I already know that Toothless would be more than happy to help me around. I also think of how to make her a tail to fly by herself. I am forbidden to fly for now, I guess there is another time. Then again, I would rather be able to fly without a problem rather than we are flying and me leg breaks…again. Toothless also understood this, but was a bit too protective of me.

Like now, I've been trying to build up my endurance and strength once more, but she either demands that I ride her, or she simply shoves her head under me.

'Get on, you're tired.'

"Toothless, of course I am tired, I've been inside cooped up on a bed, then you carry me around for the better part of a week, now that I got my cast I would rather not burden you."

'I said get on.' She punctuated her sentence with a growl. No need to anger her anymore. I scramble up onto her back, and she takes me the great hall where I plan to eat. If anything I noticed that with the dragons here, there have been a few problems. Mildew for one, he comes off his mountain daily to complain about the dragons doing something to his house, setting his sheep on fire. I don't know about everyone else but something about Mildew is unsettling. He just seems younger than he should be, not that he looks it but, I thought he would have died a while ago… I digress, in the village the dragons would chase around livestock, make the livestock upset, break carts and such. I even saw some break a building or two… Toothless and I made it our job to go around and try to stop this, oh man, three o'clock. Toothless quickly found cover, she too had to take a load off, she told me so.

After we waited under cover for the uh, rain to stop, we had to go find those dragons. Toothless ran, she could run with me on her back because I had a saddle. The saddle for the tail fin, however Gobber held the tail fin under lock and key. So still no flying for me. She tracked the dragons that had taken care of business over the village. A few it would seem that she had a real fun time with…I only heard her side of the conversation… It would seem that the dragons already knew we were mates somehow. Toothless told me it was our scents, but there were the dragons that did know, some didn't care, others would do it just for fun.

I would say some stuff, but Toothless would always have to translate… Yeah, I can talk to her, but there are only a limited number of dragons that could understand Norse. Toothless could understand me and I could understand her, because we were mates. That's the explanation that I had and she had for it. The only other one to speak that I could understand was the Red Death. We didn't always succeed in deterring the dragons from taking care of business over the village. When we did I considered it a success.

We did somewhat succeed in all the hours we put in finding all of the dragons, there were a few that did it for fun. Ugh, I hate those dragons that do that. 'So my mate, what is it that you want to do…' her stomach demanded to be fed. '…other than eat.' I heard her lick her lips. I pat her head, "Just go back home. And may I walk again?"

'Yes my mate.' I could never break her of saying my mate, the most she will change to is my Hiccup… well she does show that I am hers in her speech so if anyone else could understand this I would be in trouble.

She and I like getting lovey at night. She enjoys it, I like it because all it gets to is to the point where she cuddles me and hugs me tight to herself. I ensure that we only do that after dinner so that we don't miss it.

I climb off her back and we walk to the great hall. I smile as I see several other Vikings with their dragons. The problems with the dragon don't come really from the dragons that have a rider. It comes from the tame wild ones. I don't really know how to handle that except for us to run away the wild ones. I guess I could come up with a plan…

I go over to the feasting table and grab a simple meal. I then grab a basket for toothless. I have to give her the basket so she can carry it. The first time we did this she tried to swallow the basket. It didn't agree with her and a slime covered basket came out. Now she just carries the basket with me till I set my food down, I then help her by opening the basket and pouring out the contents. She was always thankful.

'Thank you my mate.'

"No a problem Toothless." I would always have to hold myself back from kissing her. A light dragon kiss without the second part was and is possible but not the kissing we like doing. I sit and enjoy the light meal that I have, as Toothless gulps down her meal. We leave the great hall, when we do we see that there is a crowd gathering near my dad… and Mildew. Oh boy what is he complaining about today?

We got closer and I caught the end of his rant, "And cracked this man's skull. Like an egg." Then Bucket went off saying how he liked his eggs which was any way that was possible.

My dad knowing there were a few dragon riding Vikings, and how useful dragons were for gathering food. "Look Mildew, since the dragon raids have stopped, we need ways to defend ourselves. Not only that we have some that have dragons that they ride as well. To lock the dragons away or send them away would only hurt them. You are having problems with the wild ones, which would continue even after we do such a thing."

"Mark my words Stoick, these dragons are dangerous beasts. And unfit to live among civilized man!"

Neither is he, that is why we built his house on the other side of the mountain. But he always comes down and complains. And the topic of each complaint dragons, dragons, and more dragons. He would never be happy until the day he dies. I hope that is soon. I watch as Mildew walks away muttering…

Toothless shakes herself, 'What a grumpy old man. Gothi is not like that. At least what I have seen of that little old lady.' I pat her side knowing that right now is not the best of times to talk back to her. We walk back home I see that my dad is walking around the fire in the living room, he was trying to figure out how to take care of the dragon problem. Yes there were other dragon riders than the teens and his son, me. "Dad, I do my best to take care of the dragons."

"I know son, but we have to figure out how to keep the damage that the other dragons do to a minimal."

"Dad for the past week, with or without my iron cast I have been trying to get the dragons tamed so that they cause no damages."

"Well son, it is not fast enough. We have to get others on our side in order for Mildew to lose what he has today."

"I… I'll try to figure something out."

"Well I'll try to give ya a week or two to do so, unless something drastic happens."

3rd person view

If Hiccup had been watching behind him, he would have noticed the old haired man behind him. This old man not only wanted to send the dragons away, but make Hiccup the same that he was before all of this happed. And he wanted to prove that Hiccup didn't kill the Red Death. That what happened was all a trick…

 **Okay so we have part of the first episode here eh. Well we see that Mildew has a habit of trying to do things so that he will get his way.**

 **I put too much explanation, but for purposes of the time skip it was needed. Next chapter I plan on strengthening the cast that hiccup has so that he doesn't need the cane anymore, and next chapter Mildew makes his move. If it isn't clear, Hiccup cannot understand other dragons. He can only hear Toothless. If Toothless is not there, he cannot talk to other dragons. And yes Toothless willingly helps Hiccup, if not forcefully. Also dragons a limited understanding of Norse so they can't understand him when he talks. The ones with riders have a better understanding because they bonded to Vikings and it imparted knowledge… Sorry no other dragon x human pairing, only Hiccup x Toothless.**

 **So like on the other chapter, if you like please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For this it is the next day, hiccup and toothless run around trying to get the dragon under control… of course we know where that went. And yeah, for this storyline, Mildew gets his just deserts for his actions.**

Ugh, yesterday me and Toothless ran around trying to get the dragons to not do things in the village, however we always found another that would be doing the same. I was sore, I'm sure today will be no less painful. Toothless's cuddles though bring me out of any dark mood.

Today I had a plan, I gathered the others for it.

"Training dragons?"

"Yeah, if we wish to keep our new found friends we need to teach them how to behave better."

'Not many dragons will dance to the same tune. My mate, I will because I do not wish to leave you.' Toothless crooned in a concerned tone.

"I can understand that you wish to keep Toothless, but if other dragons mess it up for her and the others. Stoick will have no choice but to banish the dragons from Berk…" Astrid said, losing confidence at the end.

"My dad would have to be a numbskull to do such a thing. Because it is not our dragons that are doing this, it's all the others."

If I had paid attention I would have heard the muttering, "oh, yeah. I'll show him."

"Now first thing is first, food, the dragons are eating just about everything that isn't locked up. So…"

I took a loaf of bread out, Toothless did lick her lips, she knows how bread tastes, it is a bit sweet at times. So she will eat it if available. I toss the loaf to her, she knew not to gulp it down for the explanation. I then walk over to and give her a light scratch under the jaw so she lets the bread go.

"You see you take and scratch under their chin so that they let go of the item in their mouth." I take the bread out of her mouth.

Snotlout of course had to show his way. "Let me show you how I get this guy to drop stuff." He tossed the bread to Hookfang. Hookfang catches it, "You see I get right up next to him and. DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" Hookfang instantly spits the bread out and picks his rider up in his mouth. Seemingly pissed off. "Yeah, you succeed in getting one thing out and another in…" 'Other dragons won't be as nice. Because they have a bond to said person, the wild ones may very well try eating him if he should try that…' I shake my head. Snotlout, I think that you should do it the way I showed you." I reached up and scratched the underside of Hookfangs jaw. It took some work but he finally let Snotlout out. "So if you should try that with any other dragon that dragon may very well do something worse."

"Blah, Blah ,Blah. They can't hurt this."

I groan inwardly. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Later we walk in the middle of town. Nothing, only Toothless was here, and she was next to me.

"Wow, no dragons. Break?" Astrid said.

'It smells like something is burning… In that direction.' She pointed towards the storehouse… Oh, man. Is a dragon really breaking into… BOOM … Shoot, I run as fast as my leg will let me. Toothless gets behind me and scoops me up, into the saddle and she rushes forth with me upon her. We arrive at the storehouse and see that the doors have been blown open, and everyone's dragons were eating.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called and said Nadder raised her head from the pile of food.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout's Nightmare raised his head from the pile too… the way the food was seems like this was set up.

My dad and the village shows up sometime later. Mildew seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "You see Stoick, these dragons will do what they want. But no don't follow what I suggested you put teenagers in charge and look at what happened."

"Dad look I…"

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but…hmm, This is highly suspicious. The door is reinforced against dragons, even against blasts... Where were you and Toothless?"

"Toothless and I were at the arena, then we came with everyone else to the center of town, and found the town empty of dragons. Then we heard the explosion…"

"Where is Fishlegs and his dragon…"

"It was his dragon Meatchunk, that blew open the doors Stoick. And now because of that dragon we have no food left…"

Fishlegs seemed to be nowhere near her, nor was meatlug. Toothless sniffed and started growling, 'He's lying."

"How do you know it was Meatlug?"

"I saw that gronckle blow open the doors."

"It's no use Hiccup. I want you to lock up the dragons tonight, and tomorrow you will have to send them off the island."

Why that miserable old man! I wish I could just get rid of him, but we cannot because he is an elder, but not of the elder leaders that we have.

'I guess this is goodbye, my mate…'

"No it is not." I think of how we can redeem the dragons…

Later in the great hall everyone was gathered up, even those not in our gang, they had dragons too. But all the dragons had to go, including Toothless…

"This is the worst." "Meatlug would lick my feet till I went to sleep…Who's going to do that now!?"

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" "Whatever, what time should I be there?" "Come on guys let's get this over with."

I walk over to Toothless, I pet her as much for my comfort as for hers. Someone that isn't welcome near us, came up to us, "Oh, Toothless I will miss you so. You see boy, dragons will be dragons. Regardless of what you do." He walks away, happy that everyone with a dragon was in misery. But as the door opened a wind put out the fire. Toothless knowing it would get cold along with dark she lit the fire again with her own. 'They forgot to stoke it again.' I then realize that Mildew, even though I want to take his head off, was right. Dragons will be dragons, and follow their nature. We could use their natures to bring back the food needed to survive the freeze.

I took and tested out my foot. It worked and my leg hurt less that it had before. I put Toothless's tailfin on, we flew to the arena so I could stop them. "Stop, we don't have to lock them up!"

"But what about your dad!"

"I think he is wrong, we can use the dragon and their natures to help around the village!"

The next day I led everyone on the journey of redeeming the dragons. I led Snoutlot and Hookfang to the fishermen and we scared the fish into their nets. Astrid and Stormfly, we led them to the farm where Astrid had Stormfly plow the fields. Then we had the dragons well make their rain over the farm. One splat landed on Mildew. After that Toothless, the twins, Barf and Belch, and myself, went into the forest, and scared up some boar for the slaughter. Barf and Belch made an explosion that made the boar run away, they ran right in the direction we wanted them. A simple blast from Toothless made them run in the direction of the slaughter house. Once in Astrid slammed the door shut. Effectively locking them in.

After everyone gathered, "Whoa, how did you know that it would work?"

"Dragons are dragons, and they have their natures that can be used to our advantage."

"There they are Stoick. Those dragons don't look like they are in cages."

"This is not what I asked for." After several Vikings bound the dragons up and took them to the arena. We were sent there too. To await my dad. We were standing not far from where our dragons were locked up, 'Please I want to be with my mate.' I heard Toothless whine.

I wanted to be with her too. But right now I had to wait for my dad. He and Gobber entered. Dad with a serious face, Gobber with a happy face.

After some worried talk I started talking. "Dad please, it wasn't their fault I was…"

"No you all had a hand in this. So we decided…" Gobber stepped in, "We are giving you a training academy!" "Gobber I wanted to tell them!" "But it is what we were…" "Never mind. Hiccup, it is true, this Academy is for you." My dad opened the gate of the cage that the dragons were in. Letting them go.

Stormfly almost trampled Astrid in her joy, Meatlug tackled hers and started licking him, The twins hugged the head that they had claim on, Hookfang came and nuzzled his rider, and Toothless gave me the light kiss. I smiled and hugged her too.

Later, "Berk dragon Academy, I like the sound of that." Astrid said.

I smile and mount Toothless and we take off, there may be other dragons out there. But we need to know more about the ones we already have…

Next chapter will deal with a time skip, and the Viking for Hire. As for the terrible twos. Not until after the gift of the Night fury, or night furies for useless love time line. And that episode won't happen like it did in the season.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is the other planned episode chapter, after this there is a filler and the boneknapper chapter…**

It was a day like any other. My leg was checked by Gothi. A loving kiss from Toothless, who's belly was starting to show signs of pregnancy. My dad being the chief of the village. Me sorting the remaining problems with the dragons. But one man was having a hard time… I this time of peace, where there were no more dragon raids. He was having a hard time with the place he had made himself.

I walked upon the scene sometime during the afternoon. I watched as he tried to sell his weapons as kitchen ornaments or as other tools: a mace a flyswatter, a sword a bread cutter…which did work, and bertha, a large catapult, as a home defense. After each caused its share of damages, the crowds dispersed, everyone had their weapon in top shape… so no one needed a new one. If anything we started storing extra weapons in the armory.

"Man, Gobber is desperate…"

'I can tell my mate.'

"I just got to do something. Maybe invite him to dragon training to help us learn about dragons?"

'Be careful about that one. He may know dragons, but from what I have heard he knows about killing dragons. You know more about dragons that he does.'

"Ohh." I was thinking he could help me with something… Saddles! He could make saddles. He remade Toothless's just fine, and the tailfin too.

Later, "Gobber, could you help me make saddles for dragons?"

"Saddles I love it! I have a whole slew of ideas for saddles."

"Gobber all you have to do is make fitting saddles like mine for the other dragons."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing lad, I've been making saddles longer than you."

Considering the last animal that used a saddle had been carried off by dragons during the raids it wouldn't make that much sense. But I would understand leather work to be one of his strong suits considering he makes harnesses for the work animals to plow fields or pull cart… Um we put the work animals with the fields out of business. Talking of which, we need to calm the animals down. All that can be done as of now is that we have to keep the dragons from the livestock.

At the arena the next day.

Gobber introduced his saddles. Um, Fishless put the heavy saddle on Meatlug. Regardless of her determination to fly, she could only hover a few inches off the ground with Fishlegs and the saddle on her. She fell after a good minute. Gobber said his saddle can't weigh much more than Fishlegs. Um she has to lift Fishlegs and herself, being as such she had a high load already, but with two things to carry it made it extra hard to carry that extra weight. Next Hookfang who prop ply threw off the saddle. Next the twins put the saddles on their dragons, and uh used the built in weapon which was a catapult. It knocked their dragon out. Snotlout talked about trading dragons. The twins offered a small laugh at that. Last was Astrid, Her saddle worked up till she used the built in horn, which caused Stormfly to nail Snotlout to the wall, for the third time today.

Later I was cleaning the Arena. Toothless found a nice spot near the exit to be, watching me, slowly letting her eyes drift close. My dad entered, "Man, this place looked better when we were training to fight dragons."

"Well yeah, but we got Gobbered."

"Ah well you know Gobber he means well, but sometimes he doesn't do well."

"But dad I was trying to make him feel like he is still usable…"

"Sometimes we have to show those that don't improve that we still love them by telling them to go."

"You never took the que to help him."

"Yes I did Hiccup. I had to let him go after the headache he left me with…"

Yeah that was my fault. I thought it would help Gobber out of his depression.

"I guess I have to, but I would like if he could find his calling…"

We walk to Gobber's house. As soon as I entered he pointed a crossbow at me.

"Whoa Gobber don't shot me!"

"I would shot ya, unless I really had to."

He put the crossbow down.

I talk for a bit after he offered new designs that went from okay to insane. "Uh, look Gobber I have to let you go." "So you are firing me?"

"Sorry, I am."

"Okay, just leave me Hiccup."

I walk form the forge talking with toothless when Snotlout came up to me begging for protection from his dragon.

I sense pain from him, but from where, and last time I handled a nightmare, he nearly burned/mauled me to death. Toothless had none of it. She shoved the nightmare away, she roared, 'Stay away from my mate!'

I asked Snotlout, "When did your dragon last eat?"

"Not for days." He said as he coward behind me. I grab a fish from the feeding pan, and tossed to him. At first it seemed to calm him down, then a tinge of pain erupted and he spat out the fish…Into my dad's beard. "Oh, sorry dad." "Nevermind Hiccup, how are we going to handle this, cause your way seems to not be working." He grabbed and tossed the fish…directly to Toothless, who had no second thoughts about eating it. 'Yum'

Gobber. "I guess we could ask Gobber."

At the forge

"Gobber we need your help!"

"Nobody needs my help, not even bertha's help."

'The man is too broken to work.'

"Gobber we need you to what you do best. We have a dragon going rogue in the center of town."

We made it back to the scene with Hookfang still screeching in pain. 'He says he has a tooth that is burning.' Toothless translated while snarling at Hookfang, keeping him back from her mate.

"Step back, let me do what I do best." We look to Gobber and see that he is fully armored and armed to kill a dragon.

"Please don't kill Hookfang, he's a good dragon." Snotlout begged

"I'll see what I can do, but if it comes down to it I will do what must be done." Gobber replied throwing a bola at Hookfang. Hookfang had his wings tied up, for a second till he burned the ropes… Hookfang then snatched up Gobber, receiving a few blows in return. Gobber was then throw off… Into me, Ugh how much does this man weigh? Hookfang then came up to us and roared. Giving us a glimpse of what was causing him pain. "Did you see that?" I asked, "I sure did." Gobber said changing out his fake hand for tongs.

"Time to do what I should have done." Gobber said before leaping upon Hookfang's snout. After a brief struggle, Hookfang threw off Gobber, right back into me. Ugh was he aiming for me? Toothless picked Gobber off me this time, and she helped me to my feet. "Gobber what did you do?"

"Please don't tell me you killed him." Snotlout seemed to beg.

"Over a toothache? You must be mad." Gobber replied showing the rotten tooth

Hookfang shook his head, he realized that the pain was gone. He ran up to Snotlout and lovingly scooped him up. "Okay, okay, just put me down." Snotlout didn't like getting loved on out in public by his dragon. "So can you train that out of them?"

Everyone just shook their heads and walked away. "Seriously?" Hookfang then snatched him up and took him…somewhere…

We returned to my house, when I say we I mean Toothless, maybe my dad, and myself, I asked Toothless, "Are you hungry my love?"

Thankfully my dad wasn't home at this time, there were a few things that he had to take care of.

'I am thank you, that fish did nothing for my hunger.'

I smile and pour out the basket of fish I had grabbed on the way home. I then grabbed one for myself and cooked it over the fire. After we ate, Toothless and I went to our bed. We kissed, deeply, and cuddled up with each other. Seriously who wouldn't cuddle with their warm friendly dragon?

The next day I helped Gobber make a small stand next to his forge that was to take care of the dragon's teeth…

 **Sorry if I don't have the best of quality. But it isn't like I don't have them saved locally. If you wish to criticize this work, please do. But don't condemn it for being the Useless pairing or the Hicstrid friendship. Friendship not pairing…**

 **I got the Useless pairing/shipping from a story called 'What you meant to me'. It is a Male Hiccup x Female Toothless, it is M-rated.**

 **This and the Boneknapper is the last. There is a time skip and another chapter before the Boneknapper. Then it's onto the care then birth of Hiccup and Toothless first children…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is a month after the events of Viking for hire, what is this month 2, so Toothless is along in her pregnancy, but is not near ready to give birth, so there's this chapter, the boneknapper chapter month 3 another chapter of caring for Toothless for two months then the birthing chapter and after that is Snoggletog. Well it should be a snap.**

So after taking care of animal troubles for the time being, we walked back to my house…Toothless has been getting temperamental about me. She is extremely lovey at times others she doesn't care. As for cravings luckily it's only been for other meats, not for anything that would raise anyone's alarm. Also he could see that her belly had gotten bigger, meaning that their children were coming along. I kissed her every chance that I got. Which meant we tried to find some shelter from prying eyes. Which also meant that I didn't get many, many things were going on in the village that somehow required my supervision

"So lad, I know you wish to be alone with your dragon but come on this is the third time this week I found you shut up somewhere, not to mention all the times I've had Astrid find ya."

Yeah my dad has to put his nose into my business, where he has never before had an interest in…Ugh, maybe I should have taken that vacation, now Toothless can barely fly around the Island with her new burden.

Yeah, Astrid has been recruited each time I was needed, when Toothless and I went to hide somewhere on the Island… I think that when I become chief it will be a lot harder to find privacy, at least during the day unless something at night needed me.

Each time I ventured to a farm I was trying to get the animals not worried over the dragons… I had Toothless and a few others with me each time… It was working to some degree. Toothless always had a soft spot for young animals, even if it was one that she would later eat. Yes that was one of her cravings. But one that we had the least trouble with. Toothless would love on a baby animal to the fear and displeasure of the adults… I guess that is what happens when youth comes near a motherly dragon…

Speaking of motherly, Toothless will let the children play all around her, I mean she didn't mind at all. She would just lay so they could enjoy her better. They would pet her lay on her, only time she would get annoyed is if they pulled on something sensitive. So the quickly learned not to do certain things to her. I would sometimes have the chance to sit with her and enjoy; other times I had to work…

I planned to spend the night alone without interruption in the cove, and maybe the morning too.

I packed up some supplies, I then took them over to her she told me, 'So long as we don't go too far.' I told her, "We are only going to the cove..my…girl." I had to be careful in the presents of others, because if they found out. I read a warning in another book about dragons that they didn't mind who mated them. But if a person was found mated with one… He or she would be killed… So I had to hide this till I could get a clear time to explain.

At the cove

Toothless purred as I got off her and set to laying out the covers I had brought. After a quick meal, we started loving. I kissed her and she kissed me back. 'I love you my mate!' "I love you too" She purred louder… She stopped after a while, I thought she was asleep but as I moved to get more comfortable she shifted and shook me a bit. 'I have something to tell you…'

"What is it?"

'I remember things, which I lived before, but they are foggy like someone tried to remove them or block them from me… More become clear as time passes.'

"What are you saying?"

'I mean that I was in another form at another time… It is still unclear how I became as I am but I will remember how soon. I was once human…'

"When and how?"

'I remember the name of the town as Windingfree…'

"My dad told me about such a place it was burned to the ground by a dragon raid…"

'Hmmm, I will tell you of it if I can remember more, my Hiccup.' She gave me a gentle squeeze. I smile and give her as big a hug as I can. She hugs back and snuggles her wings around me before passing out… I snuggle gently against her and pass out…

 **So yeah a chapter full of explanation. Sorry, but I have to make some sense for later chapters to make sense, and yeah we are getting closer to Toothless's story, but not yet. The birth chapter will happen before it, and after the gift of the night fury chapter. So with great pleasure I give you another chapter. Also If yall see the next planned series check it out… It may or may not be updated till after the riders series for this time line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not wanting to push too far, but my time line has these happen before the Gift of the night fury, Toothless will be having hers and Hiccup's children, before Snoggletog, meaning no flying. Toothless is more or less taken with the children, she got grounded in the middle of this month and of course who struck and sent an old fool on a stupid quest!**

So I watched as the others, whose dragons weren't pregnant with seven young, put out Gobber's forge/dragon dental shop… Once the fire was out, Gobber came out claiming it was the boneknapper that was after him…Fishlegs added his own part on the boneknapper. I watched as he got ready for the adventure ahead. "Well son, we can't let our smith kill himself. Go with him and see if you can't get him off chasing after this mythical dragon."

I sigh, "Do I have to?"

"Yes son, take the others with you if you wish, ya might not be able to take your dragons, especially your dragon." Pointing to Toothless with her pregnant belly under her, she whined and licked at Hiccup's hand. I wanted to stay, but such an order was meant to be carried out…

A few hours later found myself, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins… Why does my dad have me do these things? I just want to lay down with Toothless and cuddle against her warm belly and listen to her purr… I had to sit through Snotlout and the Twins complaining about this trip, "I didn't apply for this either, my dad wishes for Gobber to return safely."

A little later we listen to his ridiculous stories about the boneknapper, a fighting yak, and a killer whale. As no one was watching where we were going we crashed into a nice big stone wall. We then had to get all that we could out of the boat, we then had to sit on the desolate beach…That's all it was. Gobber lead us to this place!? All because he was after this boneknapper. When, and if, we get home I hope someone reminds me to never go on an adventure with Gobber in the lead.

He told us of another story where the yak and whale worked together to fight the Boneknapper.

"ENOUGH! Gobber, you are telling us of these ridiculous stories about this boneknapper, and yak, and whale. That doesn't seem possible. Also have you noticed, we have no ship with which to get back and you made the others leave their dragons, so we have no way home! You have stranded us. So Unless we figure a way to fix the boat sunk on the shore, WE ARE STUCK!"

That made Gobber shut up… I'm sorry but I've been having a really bad few months. Ever since Toothless and I were free to roam the village, I've had to fix one thing after another. And every petty thing that seems to rise up has to be handled by me… I plan to take a few days off for myself after this, or the time between now and the month of Snoggletog.

Just then my senses tingled, I sense a dragon. I look over to Gobber and see the boneknapper, in all his bony glory.

"Gobber it's over you!"

"Whatever Hiccup, ya don't believe me so I don't believe you."

Astrid raised her voice about it. That was when Gobber looked up at the boneknapper. The dragon gathered it's breathe to roar, but nothing came out except air.

"Huh, I guess it doesn't have a roar." Fishlegs said

It may not have a roar now because it can't compress its lungs right, I sense that it was looking for something. I watch as the dragon swung him around by his prosthetics, I see that there is a shape in the dragon's armor that looked like Gobber belt buckle… As much as I don't want to see his underwear, I know what that dragon wants.

"Gobber, it wants the bone that is your belt buckle!"

"It ain't having my belt buckle!"

"Gobber he can get us out of here, just give him what he wants, then he will leave you alone and take us home."

It took a few more swings and him getting tossed high into the air, "Alright fine!"

Gobber pulled of the bone and threw it at the Boneknapper. Somehow that piece flew perfectly into the slot that was where that piece went. Once in the dragon gave a strong roar. After which, he laid his head down in reach of Gobber. Cooing like he wasn't able to before.

"Well let's get on board and get home." "WHAT!?"

Later, we were flying towards Berk with the Boneknapper roaring every so often. Fishlegs then said, "You know a boneknapper's roar is its mating call right?"

Oh boy that is why I sense two female dragons coming from behind… Just then two more boneknappers flew around us.

As soon as we could I slid off the boneknapper, and rejoined Toothless who was so happy that I was back, she purred and nuzzled into me. 'I missed you!' She purred as I pet her head and hugged her. This just wasn't enough for her to calm down for. She cooed and nuzzled me again. I pet her then directed her towards our house.

"Hey, son, Mildew is having problems with the dragon." Ugh Mildew.

"Dad I could care less about Mildew's problems. Out of all the problems he has had, only one of them was an actual problem." Remembering the crazy root I dug up. That was why the dragons were so drawn to his field. That was the last time he had an actual problem to fix. These other times is dragons trying to be his friend, some were dragons getting back at him for his shenanigans back two months ago. So every time that he has had a problem I would check and see if it was worthwhile or not, so far none of them were.

I continue to lead Toothless home. "But son you have a duty to fulfill."

"Dad look, I may be your son, but that doesn't mean that I need to do all that you do every day that I have. I can learn, but I believe it is time that I got time off this."

"Son, a chief can never take time off unless he has someone that he can trust to run the village."

"Dad, when was the last day I got time off working?"

My dad couldn't remember, because even a chief has one day every month to rest, and while he rested I had to run around the Island taking care of petty problems that one could take care of by himself or herself.

I continue leading Toothless home, once home I grabbed the fish, and a bowl of stew. We trekked up stairs and settled down for the night. Man, what a day…

 **Short but this is the boneknapper episode that is hidden from the series. So yeah, I thought of why they couldn't take their dragons in the episode, I mean the regular version not this. So to make is possible for them to leave their dragons behind I made it so that Toothless is starting to have problems to attend to, mainly the carriage of babies in her belly. And yes she is much more susceptible to younger animals and humans, aka children. No there are no halflings or special babies, maybe a higher intelligence than normal and a slight increase in strength, if it was human.**

 **But that is still a chapter or two away so look out for it. But I will finish this then write another chapter for What happened to me? Useless love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another time skip chapter, I'll try to make it interesting but if it isn't I'm sorry, this will explain in a quick summary what happened in two months. I aim to make this chapter then the birth chapter.**

 **Night furies are special…**

So for the last two months… After Gobber's grand adventure after that boneknapper. We figured that we couldn't let him and his two mates stay. So we had to send them away. After that I had to handle three 'problems' that Mildew had. I arrive and see that dragons are playing on the edge of the fields, next was a dragon snoozing on his roof. He demanded that I send them away; I send the dragons playing near the fields away but leave the one snoozing, claiming it liked him.

Ugh, that irritating old man, my dad also said he had to limit his visits to town to once a week. Mildew had to follow that but each time he returned he brought the same problems up. Eventually, my dad told him to deal with it because the dragons will do what they please, as long as they didn't tear up his field they were fine, and he couldn't tear it up in spite. If such a thing was found out then he would get what was coming to him…

Toothless had to get comfortable in her nest the last week of month four. She would only crawl outside to take care of business and grab a bite to eat. Her belly could be seen easily by anyone. They wondered when it had happened and how. Because all the other dragons they saw that they had mating flights…

I would help her get food and ensure that she was comfortable every chance I got. I had to get a Nadder to take me around because Toothless no longer flew… I couldn't understand the nadder; I could just tell that the dragon was a he.

During last month, I swear that old man is insufferable, his field was torn up, but upon closer inspection it had been done by a man... so Mildew got slapped and he had to harvest what remained by himself, my dad watched he do it. He also was told that once he delivered his fair share to the storehouse that he was not to come into the village until after Snoggletog

So that whole time he was planning trying to hoodwink us into think it was the dragons, but instead it lead to him. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about him for a while.

As the month got colder, those that had dragons had invited them to join their family to allow for them to be warmer. I know because I would be returning home and seeing that most of the dragon riding Vikings had their dragons inside. Dragons are warm, so such an ability was much appreciated.

Though I had to stay with Toothless longer and longer. I would see little movements in her belly. Telling me that it was almost time…

 **So Hiccup had to rent another dragon out to ride around so that travel was easier. No, he has his original leg, no prosthetic, he took off his iron cast before the boneknapper episode. I just never wrote it in. If any were wondering. Said dragon is still needed until Toothless can freely move around, which will be when their children are two months old. Night fury young stay with their parents for half a year. So they will be seen during a few of the riders of Berk episodes; and as before there is only two choices that a night fury can have with children. Yeah I tried to explain two months in a quick chapter, if you review and ask for me to make this longer. I can try but I wanted to point out how Mildew is going to get what is coming to him…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is the birth of their first children. No one knows how Toothless is pregnant except for Hiccup and Toothless themselves. Because no one else is deep into their lives, no one else knows.**

 **Yes a bit of graphic birthing writing. If this is found too high in maturity then I will remove and place into my M-rated story section. So beware on this chapter.**

So Toothless finally started having contractions, Gothi and Mulch came to take a look, Gobber came as well to translate, after a few hard knocks he translated Gothi's writing right. Basically she is pregnant, according to Gothi and giving birth soon… Mulch said there abouts the same.

I was thankful that my dad left me at Toothless's side. I sat next to her, my presents comforted her, she would murmur to me, 'I love you my mate. I hope that our young get to know you well.' She had explained from her knowledge that Night fury's young would leave after six months. So yeah, our first children would either leave or not depending on them.

I pet her, I made sure that she didn't start getting a fever from this. I pet her, and retrieved food for her and myself as it was needed… On the third day of this was when it started.

She whined, I stood by her side. She whined, 'It hurts! Please, make it stop.' Another contraction brought another whine, "Come on Toothless just push, it will be over soon…" I look to her rear, seeing her area had expanded, so she would be letting out the children soon. Mulch talked about some animals needing help with the birth of their young, I knew from the size she had compared to the young within her, I would have to help them. I took a clean fur I had got out for this purpose, and kneeled next to her sacred area, I then stretched my arms out, the fur in them ready to receive the baby, another few good pushes from her and a birthing sack came out with the occupant wiggling. I half gag at the sight. I then offer it to her. She carefully licked off the sack, revealing a cute, baby night fury. She had small wings and her sensor ears were barely developed. As I was examining the baby Toothless was hacking up something… She let it out and it was the birthing sack chewed to strips covered in a milky substance. The young night fury crawled off the fur into the goop that Toothless threw up and started eating it. Toothless then groaned with effort pressing out the next…

After the process repeated six more times there were seven baby night furies next to Toothless eating the milky birth sacks that she gave them. 'It is good for the young to eat what their mother throws up, for it helps their development, and strengths their digestive system and immune system. That is why young dragons are susceptible to a rare disease that can kill them… Up this far north it doesn't exist, they just need to stay warm, they have a weak inner fire…'

I pet her then touch one of our young. The little night fury chittered, probably knowing it was one of its parents. Toothless waited till they had finished eating, she then took them one by one and cleaned them, after which she snuggled them against her. After all of them were asleep she kept her wing that they were under half raised. She then motioned for me to join them. I smile and collect the clean furs and set them down next to them, I then take another clean and lay down, putting that fur over me. Toothless then let her wing down effectively covering our young and myself, I pat her on her leg, she purrs and nuzzles her head under mine…

 **So yeah the birth of their young, next is the gift of the night fury, edited to fit my story line. Yes Hiccup does get carried off, no He doesn't lose his helmet. Anyways this was a bit rushed but its here so enjoy or leave a comment saying it is too graphic and I'll move it**


	9. Chapter 9

**So a few weeks pass, there were problems that Hiccup had to handle, namely Fishlegs trying to either bombarded Hiccup with questions or examine the young Night furies with the over protective Night fury mom growling and preparing to shred his body for getting near… anyways that is just a short add in that I will not really explain because this is the Gift of the Night Fury chapter(s)…**

I was helping around the village checking on Toothless hourly. Everyone was excited about having Snoggletog with the dragons among us. I had helped Snotlout and his dad finish put up their decorations, I decided to go home and see how Toothless was doing, stopping along the way to grab food for her and our young. I smile only three weeks old and causing my dad a nightly headache. Toothless and I would cuddle around them, telling me that if I were a dragon we would be able to keep a good eye on them, but as is with them crawling around, and getting more mobile by the day, it makes it harder and harder. I found one of the girls curled up in my dad's drawers.

I walked inside my home, 'Oh, my Hiccup, the boys have left the nest again.' I hear her croon from upstairs.

I shake my head, they have become very mobile, Toothless cannot keep them in the nest the whole time I am gone. I remember the day that one of them followed me out, I had to carry a small friend the whole day at the end of which he passed out as soon as Toothless had tucked him away to sleep. I don't know which of our children wish to stay. But I hope that some will stay around because they are so cute.

I find the one I call Shadow, hiding in, well, the shadows of the room. Another I call Cloud, he is a dark grey is up in the rafters. The third crawls right up in front of me, panting and wiggling happily. This one I call Light, for he is a bright white.

I smile and pick up Light, I then have to chase around shadow a bit. Cloud just follows me the best he can from the rafters. He crawls along the rafter, over to the column he climbed to get up there in the first place. I come up the stairs, not even feeling the weight that I was carrying, I see Toothless waiting for me holding the girls down. As soon as my feet hit the second floor they spring out of Toothless's grasp and crawl over to me and up my legs to cuddle against my chest and stomach. Now I feel the weight, I make my way over to Toothless and put down the basket. I pant, carrying our young is tiring. I pour out the fish, and our young crawl down to try to eat the fish till Toothless scolds them, she then hoards the fish, but starts chewing some fish. After swallowing a portion she waited a moment before hacking and coughing, regurgitating the fish with a milky substance, then our children were allowed to eat that. Toothless then started swallowing down fish without care.

The girls are cute and very lovey at this stage. I pet them, they purr while they eat. I then look to Toothless, "So how are they?"

'Other than the boys exploring or following you, they are growing up healthy.' She purred through the fish. "I'm sorry that I can't be around longer but I have things doing in the village."

'I understand my mate, besides it isn't like they will get in trouble. They will have one of us watching them, Light likes being with you.' Like I hadn't noticed Light does like to follow me a lot, I have to watch and make sure that he doesn't sneak out behind me.

"Well my dad wanted me to help with the decorations in the center of the village."

I walk down the stairs much to the displeasure of Toothless and our children. Light did try to follow me, but a sharp growl from Toothless called him back. I exited the house, knowing that now wasn't the time to stay inside, till we bundled up inside later tonight.

I was just making my way over to my dad as a dragon roar was heard overhead. I looked up and saw all the dragons, dragons not from our island alone, no there were many dragons migrating, then group by group the dragons in our village took off joining all the other dragons in the sky. Many cried out in surprise by the sudden take off of their new found friends. After every dragon left, I saw Stormfly hovering outside of my window, squawking to Toothless. I heard her say, 'No I am not leaving.' Stormfly squawks again, 'No I will raise them here with my mate!' Stormfly squawks and flies off.

Then I get rushed by everyone. "Where are they going?" "What if they never come back!?"

Then my dad walks into the fray and silences and asks me the question that everyone wanted to know, "Son where are our dragons going?" "I don't know dad… Something gives me the feeling that not all the dragons are gone…

 **So Hiccup is helping put up decorations for said event. After feeding his mate he came out to see the other dragons leave… Yes a normal mated pair of Night furies will take their young to grow up with the other dragons, however Toothless is the only dragon in their pair, so she is going to stay where her mate would feel most comfortable. And that is right at home… Yes hiccup does make the prostetic for Toothless. This Toothless receives it better than the actual Toothless of HTTYD, and yes Hiccup does get carted off with Meatlug to that Island. To clear up the sizing of the young night furies in question, they are not much bigger than a terror at this time. As per my usual request, leave a review if you like, other than that, Light and Cloud will have happy dreams if you review for their cute… OH GOD NO! Too cute… *SLAM* (Passes out from the cuteness)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So let's get to the next chapter of this useless love. So I have kept it as much to the plan as I can, so we will see Hiccup carried off by Meatlug, and he may be developing new powers.**

So after a depressing meeting at the Great Hall; the other teens and I walked home. Everyone was saying something depressing about the dragons leaving. All but Fishlegs… So that is why. One of the twins noticed and Fishlegs acted like he was broken by his dragon leaving, then he promptly left. Ugh… I am going to have to talk to him.

Astrid then came up with an idea. "What if we made new holiday traditions, to you know bury the sadness."

It didn't sound like a bad idea, "Astrid may be right."

"Easy for you to say your dragon can't go anywhere without you."

He is right, but the better point is, where would she want to go?

But she does need me to fly… I was planning on making her a tail fin so that she could fly by herself.

Everyone left to do their own thing… Sorry Toothless I've got to finish something.

I went to the forge and started working on my planned project…

All I can say is that forging anything hasn't been that easy. Even if I am tired from not sleeping… Just as I am looking at my newest creation Astrid comes in with her new drink. "Here Hiccup have some yaknog."

"Thank you."

"So what are you working on?"

"Well for your information I was working on a new tail for Toothless. I think it may let her fly by herself."

"Wow, she might actually like that. But what if she leaves?"

I don't expect her to leave but if she does well… I throw the idea out of my head. I look at the drink that Astrid left. I take a taste. Ugh, meat and eggs were left to fester in the sun. I nearly throw up as I spit out the nasty concoction. I know Astrid is trying, but she should have taken a taste of it before offering it to others.

I grab the new tailfin, and haul it back home… I grab a fish basket just in case she is hungry. I enter the house. I hear Toothless give a sleepy yawn upstairs. I see that she had no trouble with our children last night… I walk upstairs and see Toothless is partly awake. 'Where were you my mate. I was up all night worried about you.' "Uh I was working on this." I show her the new tailfin.

'Hmm, a new tailfin?'

"Yeah, you are going to love it." I walk to her tail and place it on. She lifts it and shakes it around. 'It's not loose like the other. It feels a bit odd on my tail.' She shakes it hard trying to make it show its secrets. "Toothless! Just…" She opened the tailfin by flexing and moving her other which the new prosthetic works off of now.

Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. She sniffed it some more. 'Does this mean… I can fly on my own?'

"Yes Toothless."

'Thank you my Hiccup. But I do not see myself going anywhere without you.' She looked back to me, laying her tail down. Then offering her nose, I smile and give her the kiss she wants. I then give her a deeper kiss. She purrs with joy. I hear one of our children yawn, and seemingly wake. I see that it is Light, he crawls under Toothless's chin. I smile and pet him. He shakes with a purr. 'They too were wondering where you were.

"I am sorry, but I had to make that tailfin for you."

She purrs, 'Thank you my mate. But what is there to do today?'

"I need to find out if my sense is right and another dragon is stuck here."

'That could be bad, especially if it is a female, for her eggs will break these wooden structures.'

I nod then start to leave. Light whines, '…won't…waddy.'

I stop and turn and see that Light is looking in my direction. His eyes seem to be watering… I know my children are partly attached to me, even our daughters. But I must do something today.

Later

I look around the village for Fishlegs, I spot him carrying a basket full of fish… The only thing that would eat that much would be a dragon, or his dragon. I sneak after him and watch as he enters a barn with the basket only to leave minutes later. As soon as he left I go to the barn and open the door. To be greeted by a gronckle charging out. Ugh, huh, "Meatlug!?" Said dragon looked at me then continued flying.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!?" Astrid called out.

"I have no idea!"

We get too far apart for anymore talking. I hear Toothless roar, 'My mate!'

I try yelling out to her, "I'll try to be back as soon as I can…"

I have no clue where Meatlug is going, so I am just here for the ride. We fly through fog and seastacks. The temperature changed a bit warmer. As the fog cleared away. I see an Island with many dragons on it. Meatlug is going to it…

She lands and starts walking lazily somewhere… I see many dragons with… their young. I see nadders, gronckles, zipplebacks, nightmare, and some other dragons with their young. I walk forward only to be squawked at by some young dragons running by. Whoa they could have knocked me over… I watch as a mother gronckle rolls her eggs into a pool of water. I hear muffled explosions and see some bubbles in the pool of water… Then a little gronckle head pops out of the water followed by another. Aw, that is so cute. I see another egg. "Look you missed one, let me get it for you…" BOOM. I get launched back by an explosion, Ugh. Man it's a good thing…Darn. There will be some in Berk… and if I am not mistaken Astrid will spread those eggs around. Toothless I hope you can help her because they need your help.

What I didn't notice was a flash of silver radiate from me.

I walked around the Island looking for the other dragons of berk…

 **So we leave off here, to pick up on Berk… Does Toothless hear Hiccup at this distance?**

 **Since I have the alternate line with Hiccup as an alpha night fury, I will let him get a bit more powerful. It's just taking time to develop because he wasn't transformed… No he will not transform on this time line. His true access to his power will not come until sometime during the defenders of berk. The events of the riders of berk and defenders of berk will be a bit different.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So we left with Hiccup on the mating Island, uh. And he called for Toothless to help at home. Did she hear him? Anyways I had my other story nearly ready but I had a reset and it didn't save so, yeah tomorrow may be when I post. It did get M rated so you will have to look for it.**

'Please Toothless help them, and keep the village from blowing up.'

'My mate?... I will try but I have them to look after.' I look to my children…They are old enough to ride on my back… But will they stay on my back?

I have to see what my mate is so worried about. I nuzzle them awake, they whine, 'Mommy I want to sleep.' 'A few more minutes mommy.' 'Please let me sleep.'

Grumbles comes from the others, 'I know you want to sleep sweeties, but we have to do some stuff and I can't leave you alone.' 'But mommmm.' 'No sweeties, get on my back.' I laid out my tail so they could climb on. They whined but slowly crawled upon my back, at which they fell asleep again. I purr giving them a gentle reminder that I was with them. I walked outside, to see what chaos has happened. I don't notice anything out of the ordinary here except everyone is staring at me… I guess having young and being the only dragon on Berk has brought this upon me. I start walking seeking the trouble that my Hiccup. Along the way a few children of other Vikings run up to me. They pet me and being soft hearted I let them on. Their cheerful laughing woke my children but they didn't mind I heard them playing on my back.

It wasn't until I had walked away from their parents did my extra passengers get off. Leaving my young alone. They whined about then got tired and passed out. I reached where I smelled the other teenagers, I saw them arguing over something. I lazily came to the door of barn when I heard one of the look alikes call for the others. It took two calls for them to gather. I was interest too, I walk over behind them. The fat one talks of rocks, what? Then the one known as Astrid, turned around talking… In her hands was a dragon egg! NO, I roar at her. She jumps, I motion for her to put the egg down.

"But what of Snoggletog?" I grunt and shake my head. I then think of how to explain to them danger…

I had seen many dragons and many of their hatchlings… Making me miss mine. I eventually walk upon the area where Stormfly had nested down, and Hookfang was hanging out with his hatchlings, his mate nearby. "Hey guys!" I rush up to them and pet them. 'What… … here?' that wasn't the first time that has happened. I think I am starting to hear other dragons, but only to a degree like now I only hear grunts. Why is this happening.

"And you have babbies?" I crouch down and offer a hand to give them attention. "Look at ya, all happy in a family… just like mine is." The baby nadders crowd around me begging for attention. I just hear their jibberjabber. No words just young dragon noises.

"I need to return to mine." 'So….you….'

I hear Hookfang, "Yeah, can I bother you for a ride?"

'Of…Alpha.'

Now that is bothering me… Maybe I am hearing other dragons. But it's broken like I don't have enough of something to carry on a talk with them…

I climb onto Hookfang's offered back. Once upon his back, he rose to his feet and took off. "So I'm going back, come back when you're nice and ready!"

But I saw that many were taking off from the island, with their young following after begging for their parents not to leave. "Oh, man. I just started the return migration."

I watch as the hatchlings try to fly to catch their parents, but they are pushed back by the high winds.

'We…""Oh boy this isn't working… I got an idea." I direct Hookfang to the crashed boat not too far off shore. Once we got there I gathered all the good ropes that I could and tied to the stern and sides of the boat or rather front half of a boat. Once all the ropes were tied I was able to get Hookfang to get other to help. It took a few dragons but we got it to the shore. I started loading the young of the dragons of Berk. It took a few seconds before the dragons realized what I wanted then nudged their young into the boat so that we could leave sooner. No soon had we loaded all the young dragons that all the adults started taking off grabbing the ropes to carry the boat home. I climb onto Hookfang's back and ride.

I was at a stalemate with the teens and the eggs. Till one started showing signs that it as hatching. I roared and nudged the teens out of the building by this time all of my young had scurried off my back to cause mischief. Less than what these idiots would have done but enough that it could make some worry.

I push all four out of the building just before the first hatched, BOOM, and their goes that barn…

I watched as the hatchling landed on the fat one. They go all googoo over it, I start looking around for my hatchlings, I see them playing with the other children. I walk over to them ignoring the yelps of surprise from Astrid and the other teens, and the hatching of eggs. I lay down in the center of my young and other children playing watching them play… I wish Hiccup was here it would be easier to handle them if he was here, besides he has an Alpha's presents in him…

 **So we are coming up on the heartfelt reunion. Yes I plan on adding Useless love Toothless story to this story and removing that story from the board. Because it will be a chapter in this one. Yes because I have Hiccup as an Alpha in the other why not this one too. However his powers develop slower because he is human, and his life was connected to Toothless's. Now his life is part of Toothless's and his power has grown since… Thus he is getting stronger, and he is able to understand other dragons slowly but surely. I don't plan on him being a translator at all though. I do not plan for him to have full understanding of all dragons. He has to have some level of know them and them knowing him to have a way of talking to him. As such he won't hear every word they say…**

 **This is mainly because of the alternate storyline in what happened to me… because it is based off the same au just different events at the start, and of course the Warrior of lights intervention… He will visit this line too, but not anytime during this book…**


	12. Chapter 12

**So the heartfelt reunion is had, and we see what Toothless decides to do with Hiccup's gifts.**

I was still with the children and the children of the Vikings that were playing with my children. Stoick was a bit annoyed with the damage that the hatching of those whiny gronckles caused. Astrid and the others had to repair the damages, perhaps that is what my mate wanted me to do, prevent that damage from happening around the village… Whatever the case I think I prevented the damage… I miss my mate, so do our children.

As I was laying sulking and missing him, I sensed his approach!

I sat up right away and looked in the direction that the other dragons had flown off in… I saw an old Viking boat being carried in the air by… the dragons that lived on berk with their Viking riders. On the lead dragon was my mate!

I roared, 'HICCUP!'

My roar caught all the Vikings attentions. The looked in the direction that I had roared and saw what I did. When the boat landed all the dragons let go of the lines that they were holding and started landing. I saw the first dragons land, then Hookfang landed and ran off, probably to tackle his rider. As he did, my mate jumped off his back, 'Hiccup!' I cried as I ran up to him. 'Daddy!' all our children cried following me. As soon as I reached him I stood on my rear legs and brought him it a big hug, using my wings to hide him from everyone. I enjoyed this hug, "How are you doing girl?"

'I am doing fine my mate!' I purr to him. I enjoy this as I felt him hug me back. Eventually though I had to let our children see him and love on him… Had my mate been a dragon they would be riding on his back this entire time expressing their joy as is, they had to climb up onto him and give their love that way.

I stepped back letting him out of my hug. As I stepped back Light was the first on to climb up onto my mate, He cuddled against his chest and let his purr be known. Our other children climbed on him giving him their love too.

Hiccup later at the Great hall.

I walked in to the Great hall where the main celebration was being held everyone had something to be happy about; whither it was about their dragon being back or the children with their own dragon. Only a few that I saw who wasn't that happy with their lot was Mildew with a gronckle nudging him begging for his attention, and a terror in the arms of a little girl happy with her little friend. I had my own friend in my arms, Light. He was let's say very attached to me. If I wasn't holding him he was holding me, so I chose to hold him. Right now he was on his back half asleep puring his heart out.

I look around the great hall and see not much else was to be said, until I saw Astrid. She was walking toward us, "So with all the dragons back it seems that everyone and yourself seems to be much happier."

"Indeed Astrid."

Toothless growled a little, 'Get down from there Shadow!'

I look up a little and see that Shadow has made himself comfortable on Astrid's head.

"Astrid you have a passenger there."

"Huh," She reached up and grabbed Shadow, carefully because Toothless was right there growling her warnings. Shadow purred as he was picked up. Surprising because the only one he purred for when he was handled was either me or Toothless.

"Well I'm glad you care, now go to your mom." She put Shadow down and gently pushed him along. Shadow purred as he was touched by Astrid.

"Well enjoy your night with your friends…" Astrid walked away… If she knew what they were to me what would she have done, because this is my family…

The next morning

I felt a soft nuzzle… The only one that would do that is Toothless. "Hey Toothless, good morning?"

'Good morning my mate. Let's go flying while the kids are asleep. I got your saddle but I can't separate the tailfin from it.'

I get up and see the saddle and old tailfin laying on the floor next to Toothless. "Toothless why do you have this out you don't need this." I push the saddle and tailfin aside

She backed from me, 'I don't need it, but you do! Your safety is important to me.' She grabbed the saddle and moved it in front of herself. "But you have your new fin."

'I like this fin, even if it is a tad bit uncomfortable to wear, I want you to be safe!'

I think a bit, then realize that she wanted me to put the saddle on her and not the tailfin… But the mention of the discomfort made me want to work on it to make the working prosthetic tailfin more comfortable to her.

Once the last strap was tightened down to her, I got into the saddle and she took off to enjoy the sky the first time in two months…

 **Don't worry, Toothless's back story for this storyline will be in the next two chapter. Surprise she doesn't destroy the tailfin. Why? Because she cares for his safety regardless of which fin she uses. She knows that Hiccup will fall off of her if he doesn't have the saddle so for his safety she wants the saddle to be on her when he goes flying with her. Their young will be awake when they get back just not that awake to notice they are missing. I don't know how believable that 3 week old night furies being equivalent to 5-7 week old kittens is… but then again I did throw the grow up time together fast…**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the deal for these next two chapters, there is a week time skip, so explaining will be done.**

 **Next is that after these two chapters I will be writing either the rest of the alternate timeline or starting on the rest of the riders of berk. Yes there some of Hiccup and Toothless's children will stay around the village. Two of them are mentioned multiple times in the resent chapters. Astrid also has someone interest in her, and that someone isn't human.**

 **So let's start on Toothelss's past. Warning suggest rape attempt and death.**

I awoke, as every morning went I yawned and checked our young I purred when I saw they were asleep for the time being, that means that my mate and I can go fly… Oh there he is. I see him wrapped up in his furs near our children I nuzzle his face.

It only takes a few tries before he stirs, "What, what is it, you want to go fly?"

'Yes, while we have time my mate.'

I purr and nuzzle the saddle… I had kept his gift and in the recent week he worked on it, made it more comfortable so that I could wear it without a problem. The only problem we had was it would seize up if we didn't oil it daily. Yes I know what oiling is… I watch as my mate sneaks to the saddle and carefully mounts it on me.

After the last strap is tightened… I see something flash in my vision and I hear a voice, 'There is a savior! He and she shall bring peace between dragons and man.' 'What does that mean mommy?' 'Well I think it means a dragon and a human one a female the other a male. It doesn't matter which, but they shall be together and bring peace between our two waring races.'

'But mom, we aren't at war with the dragons.'

'We aren't but the other Vikings are. We are at the edge of the chaos only a few dragons ever make it here, and all it takes is a hammer strike to bring them out of it. At that point they drop what they have grabbed and fly off into the forest…'

As the voice faded, I saw images and memories… I saw myself running through the forest, being chased? Yes being chased by two boys… we seemed to all be teenagers.

I tripped then one of the boys pinned me… 'Yeah we are going to have fun with you.' The other approached. I kick at his figure, he hunches over from the blow.

'You are going to pay for that.' Slap, 'Forget it, let's just kill her and go back. They will never find her in time.' The one pinning me pulled a weapon out and… I saw a flash of light…

A blurred voice talked…

I remember opening my eyes in the clearing, looking down at the ripped clothes that I had been wearing. I see my front legs at this position. I get on up, finding out that I cannot stand on two legs… I look off in the distance and see smoke… I think it was coming from… the memory stopped there… Next I find myself crawling to the beach… I collapse and start whimpering. Then a voice, more or less the croons and growls of another dragon, speaks to me.

'Great night, get up, I must get you away from here.'

I look up and see a purple nadder. He nudges me, trying to get me up. Great night? Toothless? Lumira?

Lumira, which is who I was… I am Toothless now. I watch the memory play, I tried and tried to fly under the tutelage of the nadder… after days of failure I finally take flight… I am lead by the Nadder… I follow him into a … mountain. We land, I see a massive head rise out of the bottom of the chamber… a decade voice echoes in my being, 'You shall serve me!' I feel my memory blot out and get replaced by this other being.

I watch as I fly under the command of the evil dragon. Day after day, month after month. As I fly and feed that dragon, the more she had me fly and help the others gather food for her… Then the cycle stopped… The memories became clearer… when he came into my life…

I opened my eyes, "Toothless? Are you okay girl?"

I feel a gentle hand petting my snout. I purr, 'I am my mate.'

"What happened, as I place the saddle on you, you collapsed. I tried to shake you back, but you wouldn't wake up... Thankfully they can stand chopped fish." I look around my mate to the pile of little limbs that our children made. He took care of them when I was passed out, I have a realization. That was not a normal pass out. I had been waiting to go flying with Hiccup when that happened… It has been going on for the months following the red death's demise. This was the clearest those memories have ever been I don't think all the happenings will be there.

'Hiccup, I must tell you something.'

"What is it girl?"

'I think I remember as much as I can about my past.'

"What do you mean?"

'I mean that I can tell you the story of how I came to you."

 **Okay so this chapter is finished the next will be the modified back story telling by Toothless thus Useless love Toothless will be struck off the board. But don't worry that story/chapter will be right here!**

 **As before the riders of berk will start with the problems that Mildew starts. Yes we will still see Alvin. But what happens to Mildew will be the just deserts he deserves.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the lore story to useless love, contains murder and transformation.**

 **Yes this is the Useless love Toothless.**

 **I have modified it a bit so yeah.**

 **This is the last chapter to The gift of the night furies, so don't worry there will be more to come around.**

'Hi, my name is Lurima, I live in the Viking village of Windingfree.

Here we have good times, the dragon don't pose much of a threat since the lady with the mask showed up. But she left after taking care of our dragon problems.

But this isn't a cheery story this is a story of how I became Toothless…

I was chased by Magnus and Dong I tripped then one of them pinned me… "Yeah we are going to have fun with you." The other approached. I kick at him, he hunches over from the blow.

"You are going to pay for that." Slap, "Forget it, let's just kill her and go back. They will never find her in time." The one pinning me pulled a weapon out and… I saw a flash of light…

I screamed as I was stabbed in the chest through the heart.

My scream quietened as the clouds above got darker.

That was the last I saw before a flash of light.

" **Lurima."**

Who is that? "Who are you?"

" **Lurima, your destiny has not been fulfilled. If it wasn't for those two you would have fulfilled it. But now Windingfree will fall because of them. As for you, your life will continue. Do not worry for it is your new destiny."**

"What is my new destiny?!"

I feel my body expand, the snapping of bones. I feel the wound that those two had left me with disappear. I felt the crisp burning of life rush through my body as I felt prickles travel across my skin.

I opened my eyes and I felt pain from how bright everything is. I groan, but I notice that it isn't a normal groan but a dragon groan. I look back and see black wings. Like a Night Fury. I shriek in fear, I try to get up and run away but I fall onto my face. Next I see that I have a snout. I breath hard and look back the other way and see that there was another wing… I'm a night fury…

I had crawled to the shores of my island. I sighed knowing that my end may be near.

Just then a nadder settled down on the shore. Nadders around here were considered good luck to see one. Even when they were raiding. I was told once but the reason is foggy still.

But that nadder showed me how to fly. I flew from my island never to see it again.

Then my memory is foggy from there. Till I reach the queen. Once there the queen entered my mind and stripped away my memories. Leaving me with the baser instincts and memories of a Night Fury.

As the years passed, which was four… I was considered the beast of the night sky by many dragons. But then that night you knocked me out of the sky.'

"But I didn't my mangler did."

'True but my dragon side didn't care, you had bested me and dragon me accepted you.'

"I guess you want to go back to your village then huh Lurima."

'No, Hiccup. That life ended the day I was stabbed by those men. I was given a second life, without a name or purpose before I met you. You helped me finish my destiny.'

"And that was?"

'Bringing peace between humans and dragons. Besides…' She purred and nuzzled me.

'I could hardly leave my mate.'

I could hardly believe it, she wanted to stay with me.

"But then how will we explain this to dad or everyone else?"

'I could by writing if you could help me remember to write. Of course we have to take care of these young first.'

Her point being the young night fury rolling over her should onto her foreleg. She purred and nuzzled the little night fury and the little she walked away to play with her brothers and sisters…

 **Well now that this is finished, we have somethings that they have to accomplish. One is somehow explain to Stoic the thick headed that she was once human, and is still in part human with a dragon body and mostly dragon mind. After the Red death died and getting a hard bum on the head upon landing it cleared the red death induced forgetfulness to a degree thus the foggy memory. So we come upon this where Toothless remembers much of her past… She only accepts her old name because it is her history and later it is so that Stoick will let them well, be married. Windingfree will be in the story but it will be what remains which isn't anyone that is living.**

 **We have come to the end of this book, enjoy. Review if you like.**


End file.
